houseofmousefandomcom-20200223-history
Jenners hildenborough college aspinall wild animal park
Round 2 of jenner college.JPG|humans elephants tigers bears and dogs a resort [ a boss of europe ] . its got dogs are pets and fishs is big so everyone was in the wild . lets meets the 6 stuffs |Row 1 title = Location |Row 1 info = 1234567890 Fart St., Ratville, NC |Row 2 title = Inhabits |Row 2 info = James Jenner, James' Mom, James' Dad, Ricky Jenner, Madi, Blue Mane Jenner, Milo Jenner |Row 3 title = Visitors |Row 3 info = Numerous Disney characters |Row 4 title = Final state |Row 4 info = Still standing}} wild animal pets based on jungle book dogs�� [ boss ] as akela the wolf fishs�� as crocodiles from jungle cubs elephants [ tin ]�� as winifred and hathi jr bear [ tin ]�� as baloo tortoises [ tin ]�� as kaa the snake stoat [ tin ]�� as woozles from winnie the pooh gecko [ tin ]�� as kaa the snake Bunny ( tin )�� as baloo frog [ tin ]�� as kaa the snake walrus [ tin ]�� as akela the wolf lego elephants tigers apes humans rhinos crocodiles and more lego wild animals [ lego in 2014 may in the end ] as humans from jungle book ������������ tiger as shere khan [ tin ] penguins as lucky the vulture [ tin ] indoor lions as bagheera [ tin ] college rangers james jenner [ boss ]�� jenner mum�� jenner dad�� 5 zoos ocean pen [ fishs] james ; s hide out [ elephant [ tin ] bear [ tin ] Madi's Lair Mickey's Cottage The mice's hole The bathroom Fence 2 safari parks 1. acme/ borough from howletts [ elephants [ tin ] stoat [ tin ] tortoise [ tin] ] 2, lego kingdom from lego land [ elephants [ lego ] tigers [ lego ] apes [ lego ] rhinos [ lego ] crocodiles [ lego ] and humans [ lego ] ] toys of james and madi 1. garden humans are jungle book 2 [ mowgli ] and wow toys [ zoo keepers ] from garden toy shop 2. mermaids are playmobil and go diego go 3. bunnys are playmobil and elc toys 4 . farm animals [ horses [ boss ] sheeps roosters foxes cows and pigs ] are wow toys [ cows foxes and horses ] and jungle book 2 [ pigs and foxes ] from garden toy shop 5 . jungle animals [ elephants [ boss] kangaroos lions giraffes monkeys tigers rhinos seals and zebras ] are lion king 2 [ lions giraffes and monkeys ] wow toys [ lions tigers elephants and seals ] lego friends [ monkeys and lions ] and jungle book 2 [ elephants tigers and monkeys ] 6. bears are wow toys [ panda ] and jungle book 2 [ baloo the bear ] 7. bugs [ ants and bees ] elc toys and lego 8. dinosaurs snakes and other monsters are ice age 3 [ trexs and duck bill dinos ] jungle book 2 [ kaa the snake ] and monsters uniyersity [ sulley ] 9 . sea animals [ fishes dolphines whales and octopus ] are little mermaid [ fishes ] 2 mascots rory the tiger baloo the bear sea pets frog orange fishes Category:Locations Category:Jenners hildnborough college aspinall wild animal park Category:Fictional mouse books Category:Need new things